A Show of Force
by dear cecil
Summary: The RED Engineer knows what he wants and how to get it. The BLU Spy learns that the hard way. Warning: Non-con, bondage, very mild torture.


I wrote this at the tail end of a twelve or thirteen hour stream. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated; I think it may have moved too fast in my haste to finish. Also, this is part one of a short series. I just don't know when I'll finish it. Working slow lately.

* * *

The RED Engineer grinned down at the BLU Spy as he struggled fruitlessly against the ropes pinning him tightly to a RED dispenser. There was little he could do: His wrists were clamped together behind his back, which was pressed as closely as possible against the dispenser, a rope around his chest ensuring that he couldn't move away from the discomfort. His knees and ankles were tied together as well, shutting his legs tight and ensuring that he couldn't use them to lash out. The Spy's neck had a rope around it as well, much looser than the others, but enough to keep his head pressed back against the dispenser at all times. Just in case.

Engineer pulled a chair from beside his work table and placed it in front of the Spy, lounging as the man struggled longer, his teeth gritted and gaze firmly locked on one of the many desks in Engineer's workplace. Finally, after several minutes of silence only broken by the Frenchman's grunts and the scraping of his shoes on the ground, he fell slack.

Engineer planted his hands on his knees and pushed himself up from his chair, smiling down at the man sitting uselessly on the ground, the only spot of blue in the room. "Finally settled down, have you?" He crouched in front of the Spy, leaning his elbow on his thigh as he peered at the man's face. "Sure you can tell that these ropes ain't about to budge."

The Spy said nothing, but his lip curled as he continued to stare at the far desk.

"If that's how you're going to be about it," Engineer said with a sigh, "I guess I'll just let you sulk." He stood and turned, heading for the door. When the Spy said nothing, he shut off the light and left the workroom, ignoring the sound of scuffling as the Spy apparently tried to break free again. He locked the door behind him.

* * *

It was not a matter of luck, but of careful planning that meant the next day was Saturday—a day on which the two sides rarely fought. Engineer slept in that morning, cocooned by his sheets as he dreamed away. When he finally awoke, he moved slowly through his room; took a long shower; cooked himself a real breakfast for the first time in days, with scrambled eggs, bacon, a deep mug of coffee.

He didn't return to his workshop until the sun was setting. He unlocked the door casually, the squeak of the hinges followed immediately by the Spy's hoarse voice. "Let me go."

"Hello to you, too," Engineer said cheerfully as he shut the door behind him. "Did you have a nice night?"

The Spy stared at him with malice in his eyes. "It was a very… still one."

"Well, I hope you rested well. Still nights are good for that."

He could practically hear the Spy grinding his teeth together. "Let me the fuck out of here. If you do it now, I will not even tell anyone. Hell, perhaps I will even spare your life for a minute or two on the battlefield."

"Your offer is mighty tempting," Engineer said, "but I'm going to have to turn it down, Spy. I've got better plans."

The man scoffed, his entire body tense. "What do you intend to do, then? Beat me? Perhaps, ah, what would someone like you say… make my face not-so-pretty, oui?"

Engineer just laughed. "No, I like your pretty face the way it is. The plan did have a bit to do with it, though."

The Spy looked up at him. "If your plan is to force me to fellate you, or something equally disgusting, rest assured that I will bite it off. Forcefully."

"Oh, 'course, I'm not stupid enough for that." Engineer shook his head. "No, I'm going to keep a bit of distance. Would still be nice to get it into that mouth of yours, though."

The Spy strained against his bonds yet again, glaring at Engineer, his teeth bared. "Come near me and I swear I will find a way out of this. And even if I cannot get out of it, I will simply wait for you to free me and then rip—"

Engineer squatted next to the Spy, and pressed his thumb hard into the spot where his jaw and his ear intersected, following the man for the few centimeters that he managed to move his head before the rope stopped him short. "You need to be taught some manners," he muttered. "First off, you should be thanking me for just leaving you here, instead of torturing you. You realize that disfiguring you right now, with Respawn off between battles… that would stay forever. Unless you got surgery, any injuries I give you here will be permanent. I could break your leg and you'd never be able to work again."

He pressed harder with his thumb, ignoring the man's short whimper of pain as he dug into his sensitive flesh. "And another thing: I'm being downright polite, whereas you're flying off the handle, or close to it. Control what you say, Spy."

He pulled his hand back and watched the man set his face to an expression of contrition, clearly feigned. "Forgive me. I overreacted."

"If you can't look a person in the eye when you apologize, it means it ain't sincere," Engineer told the Spy before patting his cheek. "Anyway, getting back to my previous point… My plan has to do with your face, like you assumed. To be specific, I'd like to dirty it up a bit, and if it's not too much trouble, I'd like to see you clean it up by yourself."

The Spy was completely still except for the bobbing of his Adam's apple as he gulped. "And if I refuse?"

Engineer stood, already removing his belt as he spoke. "Well, I can't say I'd be too pleased, of course. But you and I both know I'll go through with is anyway, so why resist?"

"Pride," the Spy choked out.

Engineer nudged the Spy's legs with his boot, smiling as they moved easily. "Not much pride left when you're tied up and sat on your ass, Spy." He unbuttoned his pants and pushed down his briefs, tugging his dick out and grinning when the Spy turned away, lips pursed. "Don't make this more difficult than you have to."

"I will do whatever I like," the Spy said through gritted teeth, squinting at the ground.

"No, sugar," Engineer said, grabbing the Spy's chin and forcing him the look ahead. "You'll do what I want, and you'll like it. That's just the way things are." To emphasize his point, he laid his foot down on the Spy's shin, putting his weight into it just enough that the Spy groaned. Engineer tightened his grip on himself and laughed, pressing down harder and watching the man struggle not to open his mouth completely while Engineer jerked himself, disconcertingly close to the Spy's face.

The Spy managed to keep his mouth shut for a much longer time than Engineer would have expected, but he still got it open, putting nearly his full weight behind it as he leaned onto the Spy's leg with his rough-soled boots. "Ah, stop—"

Engineer turned the Spy's face harshly, tugging a few more times before he came, spurting onto the Spy's balaclava and exposed mouth, barely missing one of his eyes. He chuckled as it hit the man's tongue and he shut his mouth quickly, the rest of Engineer's seed spilling onto his lips and sticking, hanging. He tucked his hand under the Spy's chin, forcing him to keep his mouth closed until he saw him swallow.

"Good boy," Engineer crooned, rubbing the man's throat, yet keeping the pressure on his shin the same. "Now get all the rest…" He hummed with satisfaction as the Spy licked his lips, eyes shut tightly, and finally let up on his leg when he was finished. "You liked it."

The Spy gulped again, avoiding Engineer's eyes. "Of course."

Engineer patted him on the cheek. "Of course." He went to the desk Spy had stared at the night previously, taking his chair with him, and sat to tinker in silence. It was several minutes before the Spy spoke.

"Aren't you going to release me? I complied. I fucking swallowed your—"

"Told you to mind your manners, Spy," Engineer said casually. "I was going to let you go, but I suppose I'll just have to keep you here, teach you a little better. Should have the lesson driven in by Sunday evening, I think." Engineer smiled as he worked, the Spy's glare on his back almost as satisfying as the shamed look he'd seen on his face.

"I am going to rip your dick off once you set me free, you son of a bitch."

Engineer just laughed.


End file.
